


Healthy Addition

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Original source: Clamp Kink Meme





	Healthy Addition

_Fai writhed in Kurogane’s lap panting deeply. “Ahh…ahh…”  
  
“That’s it go deeper. He likes that.” Kurogane whispered as Fai’s moans increased in volume.  
  
Syaoran looked up from his place between Fai’s legs with a smirk. He teased the silt with his finger slowly. “Do you really like it Fai-san?”  
  
Fai nodded through his haze of lust. “I-I do…just please…keep going.”  
Syaoran continued to tease Fai’s cock with the same smirk. “What do you think we should do Kurogane-san?”  
  
Kurogane mirrored the same look. He licked his lips hungrily. “I think we should tease him some more.”  
  
“Me too,” Syaoran purred before going back in between Fai’s legs. Fai arched against him closing his eyes with a small smile. “Kuro-pon is so evil and he’s turning Syaoran-kun too.”  
  
Kurogane chuckled as Syaoran smiled, going deeper on Fai’s cock._  
  
Syaoran gasped, bolting out of bed. He placed his head in his trembling hands. _I can’t believe it. That is the fifth time this week. Why do I keep having these dreams?_  
  
Syaoran didn’t know when the dreams started, but they wouldn’t stop. Many nights he bolted up in bed, panting and sweating with the same image in his mind. Fai on Kurogane’s lap writhing from his mouth and hands or Kurogane being rough with him while Fai watched, sometimes it would be a combination of the dreams, but it ended the same way. Syaoran didn’t know how to react, torn between arousal and shame.  
  
Syaoran looked down, groaning at the erection staring back at him. He couldn’t will it away or ignore it. There was only one thing he could do. He was very happy Mokona slept with Kurogane and Fai in their room last night.  
  
Syaoran placed a hand over his mouth, slipping a hand into the light pajama pants. He wrapped a hand around his erection, moving it slowly, the latest dream fresh in his mind. He bit his hand from the thought of Kurogane talking dirty in his ear. He moved his hips faster at the image of Fai between his legs.  
  
Syaoran started panting harder when Kurogane replaced Fai’s hand as Fai pushed his fingers inside him. Syaoran let a small moan escape when Kurogane tasted him. He started rocking against his hand when Fai pushed deeper inside him. He groaned when Kurogane’s language became dirtier. Syaoran closed his eyes, rocking against his hand faster when Fai and Kurogane started moving against him.  
  
He started panting their names, teasing his shaft with his finger before rubbing it again. The images started blurring together. Fai inside him while Kurogane teased his cock with small flicks of his tongue Syaoran bit his hand, stifling his cries. Syaoran threw his head back spreading his legs wider as he squeezed his cock. Syaoran became lost in his daydream.  
  
It was going to be over soon he could tell. Syaoran removed his hand trailing down his thigh to go near his opening. He turned to the side muffling his sounds in the pillow. Syaoran circled his opening, imaging Fai’s voice telling him to come for him and Kurogane.  
  
That thought sent Syaoran over the edge. He muffled his loud moan coming deeply over his hand. Syaoran panted deeply his hips shaking lightly from his orgasm. He looked at his hand sighing deeply. _At least I took care of myself today. He got up, walking to the bathroom to clean up._

_Fai rested his hand on the door of Syaoran’s room. His other hand readjusted his pants. He got up to check on Syaoran because he thought Syaoran had a nightmare. The sound of first moan surprised Fai. He should have walked away after the second one, but he didn’t. He moved on the third one, but stopped at the sound of his name. Fai’s curiosity piqued at the sound of Kurogane’s name. He knew he should let Syaoran have some privacy, but he enjoyed Syaoran’s moans.  
  
Fai was lost in Syaoran’s moans and small whimpers. Part of him wanted to walk away, the other part wanted to watch. He was caught between two decisions and didn’t pick one fast enough. Fai returned to reality at Syaoran’s muffled moan. He thought he heard his name and Kurogane’s name again, but wasn’t too sure. Although the mage was sure of one thing, he wanted to hear those moans without the barrier of the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
“So, how’s the kid?” Kurogane asked when Fai walked back in the room.  
  
“He’s fine although, I found out he didn’t have a nightmare.” Fai said. He successfully calmed down before entering their room.  
  
Kurogane raised a curious eyebrow. “If he didn’t have a nightmare what were all those noises earlier?”  
  
Fai smiled slyly. “Well, Kuro-tan, you know what happens when a boy reaches a certain milestone in his life. He experiences changes, urges, and sometimes they indulge in those urges and…”  
  
“Will you shut up and just tell me what happened?” Kurogane asked angrily.  
  
Fai laughed walking over to the bed. “Well, he was having a certain type of dream.”  
  
“What kind?” Kurogane asked becoming irritated with Fai’s games. Fai smiled as he straddled his waist. “It was a dream about you, me, Syaoran-kun and a bed.”  
  
“What?” Kurogane asked suspiciously, when it clicked. “Wait a minute was he having a dream about us?”  
  
Fai nodded. “Yep, our Syaoran-kun has grown up, but I don’t know how I feel about his illicit thoughts towards his parents.” He laughed as Kurogane shook his head. “Are you still using that?”  
  
Fai beamed. “Of course, Kuro-daddy,”  
  
Kurogane narrowed his eyes in annoyance before thinking over the information Fai provided him. He sat back on the bed mulling the thought in his mind. Fai leaned forward resting his head on Kurogane’s chest. “What’s wrong? Are you going to talk to him?”  
  
Kurogane shook his head. “No I’m not, I’m just thinking. Remember that, uh, _thing_ you want to try.”  
  
“Yes and you don’t want to try it because you really don’t trust anyone else to join our bed.” Fai said pouting slightly.  
  
“I don’t, but I just thought about it. I may not trust anyone else, but I do trust Syaoran.” Kurogane said.  
  
Fai looked up curiously at Kurogane. “Kuro-tan what are you suggesting?”  
  
Kurogane smirked. “I’m suggesting we finally try that _thing_ you suggested.”  
  
Fai blinked before smiling brightly. “Do you mean it? We can?”  
  
Kurogane nodded. “Yes we can. I trust Syaoran. He is handsome and I want to hear those sounds myself. Just to make sure he’s not having a nightmare.”  
  
Fai smirked. “You’re such a perv Kuro-pon.”  
  
Kurogane smirked leaning forward to kiss Fai’s smirk away._

_Syaoran walked to the kitchen running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe the cold shower didn’t work. He had to take care of himself again before leaving the room. It created another daydream of being between Fai and Kurogane in the shower. Syaoran shook his head he didn’t need to get worked up again. He walked inside the kitchen, greeted by Fai.  
  
“Good morning Syaoran-kun!” Fai said cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran smiled. “Good morning Fai-san. Did Kurogane-san leave already?”  
  
Fai shook his head. “No, he’s getting ready for work. Mokona is helping him look for his shirt. Is there something you want for breakfast?”  
  
“I’ll go get some toast, but eggs would be nice.” Syaoran said.  
  
Fai smiled. “Sure thing,” He walked over to the fridge “accidently” brushing against Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stopped, his mind catching up with the moment. He looked over at Fai who was humming a small tune while looking through the fridge. Syaoran shook his head. _I’m imaging things._  
  
Fai hid his smirk behind the door. In this world, it wasn’t too hard to find a house or get work. Their landowner, Eri, didn’t mind having more people move into her neighborhood as long as someone worked. Kurogane took a job as a bounty hunter for her agency. Fai worked in a café, as a bartender, under the mysterious Kakei. Syaoran worked there as well as a server. He worked with two other mysterious people named Kazahaya and Rikuou. He found them as funny as Fai and Kurogane.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the toaster, placing two slices of bread inside. While he waited, he walked over to the cabinets in search of the jelly. Syaoran reached up on his toes looking for the jar. He frowned when he didn’t see it.  
  
“Need some help?” Fai asked softly, standing behind Syaoran. Syaoran flushed lightly, as he nodded. “I can’t find the jelly.”  
  
“Oh here it is.” Fai said as he leaned over, pressing against Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran bit his lip, resisting the urge to lean back into the warm body behind him. Fai placed the jar in front of him. “We ran out, so I got a new jar.”  
  
“Ok,” Syaoran said. He only imagined his voice came out breathless. Fai smiled leaning towards his ear. “Do you need anything else?”  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth the same time his toast popped up. The sound taking him out of his daze as he quickly shook his head. “No I’m fine Fai-san. Thanks.” He quickly moved to the toaster taking the jam with him. _Did I just imagine that? Fai-san didn’t do that, right?_ Syaoran fretted with his toast missing the mischievous glint in Fai’s eyes.  
  
Fai returned to the stove to cook the eggs as Kurogane stormed in the kitchen shirtless. Syaoran turned around nearly dropping his toast on the floor. Fai and Kurogane pretended not to notice it.  
  
Fai smiled. “What’s wrong Kuro-tan?”  
  
“I can’t find any of my shirts! That’s the problem.” Kurogane said. He greeted Syaoran who quickly replied on his way to the table.  
  
Kurogane looked at him then at Fai. He noticed the mischievous look in Fai’s eyes. _He tells me I’m impatient._ “This manju didn’t help me either.” Kurogane said grabbing Mokona off his shoulder.  
  
Mokona smiled. “I did help. I tied your shirts together so you wouldn’t lose them.”  
  
Kurogane shot Mokona a glare. “That doesn’t help at all! It just gave me more problems!”  
  
Fai laughed. “Mokona knew the best way to help Kuro-tan, but let me see. I can untie them.” _

_Kurogane handed Fai the line of shirts while Mokona insisted that he did a good job. Syaoran watched the muscles flex whenever Kurogane clenched his fist. It led to thoughts of those same arms holding him against the wall or between Fai. Syaoran pushed those thoughts down concentrating on his toast. He looked up at Fai noticing his long fingers. Fingers that could find his most intimate of places…  
  
Syaoran shook his head nearly stuffing the bread in his mouth. Mokona noticed Syaoran’s behavior he jumped over landing next to him. Mokona looked at Syaoran in concern. “Are you ok?”  
  
Syaoran nodded. “I’m fine, don’t worry Mokona.”  
  
“Are you sure? You almost choked on your toast.” Mokona said.  
  
“I ate too fast that’s all. I’m fine now.” Syaoran said.  
  
Mokona cocked it’s head to the side, “Are you really sure?”  
  
Syaoran smiled reassuringly. “Yes, don’t worry too much about me.”  
  
“There got it. These were some good knots Mokona.” Fai said smiling.  
  
Kurogane frowned taking a black and red button up shirt from Fai. He slipped it on. “I’m gonna be late because of it.”  
  
Fai waved it away. “I’m sure Eri-san won’t mind.”  
  
“You don’t know Eri-san very well.” Kurogane said buttoning up his shirt. He looked over cursing at the clock. “I got to go I’ll eat something on the way.”  
  
“Alright, see you later.” Fai said. He leaned over meeting Kurogane for a brief kiss.  
  
Mokona cooed as Syaoran’s eyes widened. The way Fai melted against Kurogane caused Syaoran to wonder if Kurogane would be gentle with him like that. He broke out of his haze when Mokona laughed. “If you two keep going Kurogane will be really late!”  
  
Kurogane pulled away with a curse. “Damn he’s right, let me go. See ya and don’t drink today.”  
  
Fai smiled. “Fat chance me and Syaoran have the day off so we can drink all day. Right?” He looked over at Syaoran with his infectious smile.  
  
Syaoran gave a small smile. “I won’t drink a lot, but I will join you Fai-san.”  
  
“Wonderful!” Fai beamed as Mokona cheered.  
  
Kurogane shook his head. “Just don’t let him drink too much.”  
  
“Wouldn’t think of it,” Fai said.  
  
“I was talking about you.” Kurogane said.  
  
“Me? Really?” Fai said with an innocent look.  
  
Kurogane sighed placing a quick kiss on Fai’s lips. “See ya.” He turned to Syaoran with a nod, “See ya later kid. Practice today and try to stop them from drinking all the liquor in this town.”  
  
Syaoran chuckled. “I will,”  
  
“Alright, have fun.” Kurogane said. The look in his eyes made Syaoran flush lightly. Before he could dwell on it, it was gone. Kurogane cursed at his watch before walking out the kitchen. Fai chuckled at his retreating form before turning to Syaoran. “I need to run a few errands today. Want to join me? Or would you rather wait for me here?”  
  
“I can join you. I think I should take a break from this world’s library.” Syaoran said.  
  
Fai smiled. “Great, we can leave after breakfast. Oh and Syaoran,”  
  
“Yes?”_

_Fai walked over to him while Mokona dug in the fridge. Fai bent down in front of him Syaoran could feel the blush crawling to his face. Fai moved forward, brushing the corner of his mouth with his finger. Syaoran bit his lip to muffle his groan.  
  
Fai smiled. “You had some jelly there. It’s all gone now.”  
  
Syaoran watched as Fai licked the jelly off. He wondered what other talents that tongue held, but pushed the thought back. Syaoran swallowed his dry throat. “Thanks, Fai-san?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“May I be excused for awhile?”  
  
“Of course, are you finished?”  
  
“No, but I need to get something from my room.”  
  
“Alright,”  
  
Syaoran gave a wryly smile before pushing the chair back. He walked away from the table hoping it didn’t look hurried. Fai looked at Syaoran with an amused smiled. He licked his lips. _The jelly tastes even better than normal._  
  
“Is Syaoran-kun alright?” Mokona asked.  
  
Fai nodded. “Yes he’s fine. He’ll be back in a few minutes. While we wait let’s make a list of the drinks we want.”  
  
“Yeah!” Mokona exclaimed happily. Fai chuckled going to look for some paper.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked to his room pressing a hand against his erection. He sighed blissfully before closing the door behind him. Syaoran thought he had everything under control. He didn’t expect to get turned on by what Fai and Kurogane did every morning.  
  
Syaoran moaned softly at the image of Fai and Kurogane kissing. He wondered how Kurogane kissed. Would he kiss him gently slowly easing his mouth open with his tongue? Would he kiss him roughly? Could Kurogane hold him against the wall? Would Fai be the gentle one? Would Fai change in the bedroom?  
  
Syaoran groaned slipping his hands in his pants. With the images tumbling in his mind it wouldn’t be long.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After another shower, Syaoran returned to the kitchen. He was careful with his clothes. It would look suspicious if he changed. Syaoran sighed lightly, running shaky fingers through his hair. He almost didn’t make it that time. He didn’t want Fai to notice anything, but at the same time the thought of Fai catching him turned him on. Syaoran wanted to disappear he didn’t know what to do.  
  
Syaoran pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind once he entered the kitchen. Mokona and Fai were going over the shopping list when Syaoran took a seat at the table. Fai looked up with a smile. “Hello Syaoran-kun, is everything ok?”  
  
Syaoran nodded. “Yeah everything is fine. I found what I needed.”  
  
“I’m glad, Mokona and I were going over the shopping list and I feel we have everything we need. What do you think?” Fai said pushing the list over to Syaoran. Syaoran concentrated on the list not the long fingers on the paper. Syaoran looked over the list missing the way Fai’s eyes took in his form. Fai turned to his cup, hiding his smile behind a drink._

_Syaoran pushed the list back with a nod. “I think it looks good Fai-san.”  
  
“Wonderful, we can go once we’re finished with breakfast.” Fai said.  
  
“Alright,” Syaoran said. I hope I survive today.  
  
*~*~*  
After Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona finished breakfast they started shopping. Syaoran noticed that Fai was closer to him than normal, but didn’t bring attention to it. He figured Fai was being his normal friendly self.  
  
Syaoran tried to push his blush down whenever Fai brushed his shoulder or reached over to get something off the shelf. It took a lot of willpower not to get hard, but Syaoran felt he accomplished it.  
  
Fai enjoyed the blush that appeared on Syaoran’s face whenever he brushed against him. Fai could see Syaoran holding back the urge to lean against him. He knew it was wrong, but a flustered Syaoran was always a fun Syaoran. Fai wanted to see how long Syaoran would last under his teasing. He didn’t think Kurogane would mind if he played a little.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Syaoran bit back a breath of relief on the way home from shopping. He normally didn’t mind shopping with Fai and Mokona, but the dreams made it difficult to be around Fai. Syaoran didn’t want to scare Fai or cause a separation between them. He didn’t think Mokona would mind, but he didn’t want to get on Fai or Kurogane’s bad side.  
  
Syaoran was glad his body listened to him in the different stores. Although it was hard to concentrate when Fai leaned over him or pushed against him in search for some jar he needed. Syaoran thought he wasn’t going to make it, but thankfully he did.  
  
Fai smiled on their walk home. He had so much fun playing with Syaoran in the store. The way Syaoran almost leaned against him was the best. Fai wanted to continue the game, but he had to finish shopping. He couldn’t wait to continue when they returned home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fai and Syaoran started putting the groceries away while Mokona looked through the drinks bag. While Syaoran tried not to stare at Fai and his slowly rising shirt, Mokona jumped on his shoulder with a happy squeal.  
  
“We got so much stuff! This is great!”  
  
“It is, I’m sure it’ll last us for awhile.” Syaoran said as Mokona jumped back in the bag.  
  
“I hope it does. I know how much you and Kuro-tan can eat.” Fai said.  
  
Syaoran smiled sheepishly. “Your food is very good. It’s hard not to ask for seconds.”  
  
“I’m glad you enjoy my cooking. I’m sure there are other things you will enjoy too.” Fai whispered. He watched in amusement at the flush covering Syaoran’s cheeks. Syaoran turned to Fai to say something when Mokona jumped back on his shoulder._

_“Let’s drink something now!” Mokona exclaimed.  
  
“I agree! Syaoran, do you want to join us?” Fai asked.  
  
“Um, isn’t it a little early?” Syaoran asked trying not to notice the way Fai felt against his hips.  
  
Fai laughed. “It’s never too early to drink. Although we can wait until you’re finished with your training. I know it will make Kuro-daddy happy.”  
  
Syaoran’s heart raced at the mention of Kurogane. He pushed the feeling back as he nodded. “Alright, I’ll go and change. I’ll drink later.”  
  
“Good to hear it. I’ll be waiting.” Fai said with a sly smile. Syaoran flushed lightly he nodded quickly on the way out of the kitchen.  
  
Fai chuckled. _Oh, you are so much fun Syaoran-kun._  
  
“Let’s start Fai!” Mokona said holding a bottle of sake.  
  
“Let’s do it Mokona!” Fai grabbed three glasses, placing them on the table. Mokona filled two of them, smiling triumphantly as he held up the glass.  
  
Fai tapped his glass against Mokona’s lightly. “Cheers!”  
  
*~*~*  
  
Syaoran went through the motions of the routine trying to get Fai and Kurogane out of his mind. It wasn’t going as well as he thought. Syaoran could see Fai’s playful smile and Kurogane’s amused smirk. Both smiles aimed towards him. He wondered if he would see it again. Syaoran shook his head. _I can’t lose focus. I can think about it later._ He really hoped his training could keep those thoughts at bay by then.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked out of the shower rubbing his hair dry. He finished his training without much trouble. The shower, however, was a different story. Syaoran had another fantasy involving Fai, Kurogane, and the shower tiles. He flushed lightly at the images in his mind.  
  
At this rate, I’ll never be able to be around those two. Syaoran thought on his way to the kitchen. He walked in going over to the table. Fai looked up when he sat down.  
  
Fai smiled. “Welcome back, how did your training go?”  
  
“It went well I finally did the move Kurogane-san taught me.” Syaoran said.  
  
“That’s wonderful, Kuro-tan will be happy to hear that.” Fai said.  
  
Syaoran nodded. “Yeah,” He looked over at a sleeping Mokona. “I guess Mokona had enough.”  
  
Fai looked over with a chuckle. “Mokona had a lot of fun with the sake. I have a good buzz going myself. Would you like some?”  
  
Syaoran nodded. “I wouldn’t mind one.”  
  
“Wonderful,” Fai stood up, going to the other side of the table to take the seat next to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran kept his blush down as Fai filled their cups. He held his up. “Cheers!”  
  
“Cheers,” Syaoran said taking his first drink. Fai grinned filling Syaoran’s cup again. _This is going to be fun.__

__*~*~*  
  
During their drinking, Fai and Syaoran changed from topic to topic. They even changed places due to Fai’s suggestion. Fai took the bottle of wine and Mokona to the living room. Syaoran followed his eyes trailing Fai’s backside and long legs. He tried to feel bad about it, but the wine pushed that voice in the back of his mind.  
  
Fai had no problem with it. He tried to wait until Kurogane returned home, but Syaoran was so cute he couldn’t help it. Once Fai placed Mokona in a chair, he walked over to the couch. He took a seat next to Syaoran who swirled his recent glass in his hand. Fai poured another drink sitting back against the cushions.  
  
“Hey Fai-san,”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“Do you dream?”  
  
Fai laughed. “Yeah I do, but my dreams are silly. Like one time I dreamt I was in the sea, but the sea was in the sky. It was the silliest dream I ever had. What do you dream about?”  
  
Syaoran smiled sheepishly. “My dreams are pretty silly too.”  
  
“Oh, what are they about?” Fai asked.  
  
Syaoran flushed deepened as he stared in the glass. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
  
Fai leaned over locking eyes with Syaoran. He grinned. “Try me,”  
  
Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked into Fai’s unwavering gaze. He nodded. “O-Ok sometimes I dream about you and Kurogane-san.” He whispered messing with his glass.  
  
Instead of getting angry like Syaoran expected, Fai looked amused and a bit excited instead. He touched Syaoran’s hand taking the glass out of his grasp slowly. “What do we do in your dream?”  
  
Syaoran turned away from Fai he looked at his hands instead. He mumbled an answer causing Fai to lean closer towards him. His glass sitting next to Syaoran’s on the table.  
  
“What did you say Syaoran-kun? You can tell me I won’t get mad. I just want to know.” Fai said.  
  
Syaoran looked up with curious eyes. “Really?”  
  
Fai nodded. “Really, so please, repeat what you said.”  
  
Syaoran swallowed again as he nodded. “Ok, I said you two were kissing in my dream. Sometimes…”  
  
“Sometimes,” Fai whispered inching closer.  
  
“Sometimes you kiss me.” Syaoran said softly his breath increasing with every inch Fai moved. Fai placed a hand on Syaoran’s cheek, caressing the flushed skin slowly. Syaoran’s breath hitched as Fai looked at his lips then back in his eyes.  
  
“F-Fai-san…”  
  
“Do we kiss like this?” Fai said closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. Syaoran gasped giving Fai the opportunity to trail his tongue over Syaoran’s bottom lip lightly. Syaoran closed his eyes kissing Fai back slowly. Fai continued to lick Syaoran’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth to the mage. Fai slipped his tongue in, tasting him slowly when Syaoran pulled away._ _

__He looked up at Fai with hazy eyes tinted with fear. “I-I can’t…we can’t do this.”  
  
“Why?” Fai asked placing kisses against Syaoran’s neck. Syaoran sighed softly, but quickly snapped out of it. “We can’t, what about Kurogane-san?”  
  
Fai looked up, placing his hand on Syaoran’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Kuro-pun…”  
  
“Already knows,” Kurogane said from the doorway. Syaoran looked over in fear trying to push Fai off him.  
  
“K-Kurogane-san I’m sorry. Me and Fai-san were drinking and started talking then things got out of control and…” Syaoran rambled. Fai quieted him with a slender finger to his lips. “It’s alright we know. I heard you this morning. I went to check on you because we thought you were having a nightmare. I was pleasantly surprised to find something else. We’re not mad Syaoran-kun.”  
  
“He’s right, we’re not. How long were these dreams going on?” Kurogane asked walking over to the couch. Syaoran and Fai moved up to make room for Kurogane. Kurogane sat next to Syaoran increasing his urge to make a break for it. Fai sensed Syaoran’s anxiety he rubbed his back reassuringly.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kuro-puu is not going to hurt you.” Fai said.  
  
“I’m not I just want to know. Well we want to know.” Kurogane said looking to Fai who nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran took a breath feeling heat around his ears and the back of his neck. “I don’t exactly know when the dreams started. I guess it happened a couple of months ago, but ever since they started, they haven’t stopped. I didn’t know what to make of them, so I tried to hide it. I normally take care of my problem late at night, but I couldn’t help it this morning. I didn’t want you or Kurogane-san to find out. I thought it would make things strange between us and I didn’t want that. Now that you know, should I go?” Syaoran asked looking between Fai and Kurogane.  
  
Kurogane shook his head moving closer to Syaoran. Syaoran looked down at his hands his cheeks a deep red as Fai moved closer to him.  
  
“Syaoran, we’re not mad.” Fai said softly.  
  
“Far from it,” Kurogane whispered slowly wrapping an arm slowly around Syaoran’s waist.  
  
Syaoran continued to look down, his pants sounding loud in the quiet room. He couldn’t believe that Fai and Kurogane weren’t mad. Syaoran was afraid to look up, just in case it was a dream. Kurogane leaned forward cupping Syaoran’s chin, tipping his head up to look in his eyes.  
  
Syaoran swallowed at the hungry look in Kurogane’s eyes. It looked like Kurogane was going to devour him, but Syaoran didn’t care. Syaoran wanted it. Kurogane smirked when he got his answer. He leaned forward his lips meeting Syaoran’s in a kiss.  
  
Syaoran’s eyes closed slowly kissing Kurogane was better than he imagined. He returned the kiss, placing his hands on Kurogane’s shoulders. Kurogane pulled Syaoran close, deepening the kiss. He didn’t know kissing Syaoran would be so sweet. Syaoran didn’t taste like a lingering sweet, like Fai. He tasted like a lingering cup of tea instead.  
  
Fai watched Kurogane kiss Syaoran deeply. His cock came to life from Kurogane’s deep groans and Syaoran’s soft ones. Fai moved behind Syaoran, sliding his hands up Syaoran’s chest. He turned to Kurogane. “Doesn’t he taste wonderful, Kuro-tan?”  
  
Kurogane broke the kiss, trailing his tongue along Syaoran’s bottom lip. He pulled away with a nod. “He does. I want another taste.”_ _

__“Me too…” Fai whispered in Syaoran’s ear. Syaoran shivered, basking in the attention of the two men he lusted after for months.  
  
Fai leaned down brushing his lips against Syaoran’s neck. “You’re still so tense Syaoran-kun. We’re not going to hurt you.”  
  
Kurogane shook his head, bringing their lips together for a fleeting kiss.  
  
“We want to do more than hurt you.”  
  
“Yes, we want to kiss you.” Fai licked Syaoran’s neck lightly.  
  
“We want to touch you.” Kurogane slipped his fingers under Syaoran’s shirt.  
  
“We want to love you.” Fai’s hand slid into Syaoran’s hair.  
  
“We want to fuck you.” Kurogane kissed Syaoran muffling his loud moan. Fai nodded in agreement, kissing a trail along the back of Syaoran’s neck  
  
Syaoran felt liked he was back in a dream. Everything felt so good. He kissed Kurogane back arching from his fingers and Fai’s touch. Kurogane pulled him close, his tongue tangling with his in a slow dance. Syaoran relaxed slowly letting Kurogane take over the kiss and Fai take over his body.  
  
Kurogane pulled away, gripping Syaoran’s shirt. He pulled it over Syaoran’s head. Fai’s hands immediately trailed over Syaoran’s chest and sides. Kurogane started kissing Syaoran’s neck. Syaoran moaned his grip tightening on Kurogane’s shoulders. Fai tweaked his nipples causing Syaoran to cry out.  
  
Fai hummed in approval. “He’s so responsive Kuro-tan.”  
  
“He’s loud too.” Kurogane whispered, licking Syaoran’s collarbone.  
  
“I-I’m sorry. I’ll t-try to be quiet.” Syaoran said.  
  
Kurogane shook his head. “No, don’t, let us know how you feel.”  
  
“Just in case, we do something you don’t like.” Fai said his hands sliding down to Syaoran’s hips.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes trying to find a rhythm between the two bodies. He was sure he would like whatever Fai and Kurogane decided to do. Syaoran leaned back, opening his eyes staring into Fai’s mischievous blue eyes.  
  
Fai leaned forward kissing Syaoran softly. Kurogane’s hands rubbed his chest and sides. Syaoran moaned in Fai’s mouth writhing against Kurogane’s touch.  
  
Fai pulled back placing a light kiss on Syaoran’s lips before pulling back completely. He turned to Kurogane. “I think we should take this to our bedroom. What do you think Kuro-pon?”  
  
“I think we should go to the room.” Kurogane said.  
  
Syaoran looked up in a daze. “Where?”  
  
“Our room, that way we can touch you better. Would you like that?” Fai purred in Syaoran’s ear.  
  
“Yes.” Syaoran hissed rocking against Kurogane.  
  
“Let’s go.” Kurogane whispered, placing another kiss in the corner of Syaoran’s lips.  
  
Syaoran nodded standing up from the sofa. Fai groped his behind, chuckling when Syaoran flushed. “Can’t help getting a feel, you feel so good.”  
  
“He’s right, you do.” Kurogane said. He leaned forward, drawing Fai in for a rough kiss. Fai moaned sliding his fingers into Kurogane’s hair. Syaoran bit back a groan watching them with hungry eyes. He ached to be between them already. Syaoran took a breath turning to walk out the room. When Syaoran disappeared, Fai turned to Kurogane. “Didn’t I tell you it would be a good idea.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah you did. Don’t get cocky we still have to convince Syaoran to let us touch him.” Kurogane said.  
  
Fai grinned. “Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem. Do you?”  
  
Kurogane’s smirk was his answer. He wrapped an arm around Fai’s waist walking out the room. _ _

__*~*~*  
Syaoran sat on the King sized bed in the Master bedroom. His body tingled from the combined touches of Kurogane’s lips and Fai’s hands. He shivered panting deeply at the look in their eyes. To be wanted from such attractive men made Syaoran shiver again.  
  
“You’re not having fun without us, are you?” Fai asked walking into the room.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. “No, I was just waiting for you two. Do you still, um, I mean, want to?”  
  
Kurogane walked in the room taking his shirt off. He threw it on the floor, climbing into the bed. Syaoran swallowed at Kurogane’s built form. He was muscled, but not overly so. Syaoran itched to touch Kurogane and trace every scar with his tongue. He ducked his head at the thought.  
  
Kurogane cupped Syaoran’s cheek, rubbing his bottom lip. “Yes, we still want to fuck you.”  
  
“Oh yes, not unless you want us to stop here?” Fai said joining them on the bed.  
  
“No, I want to keep going. I want you to…” Syaoran swallowed. “Touch me.”  
“Touch you where?” Fai whispered brushing Syaoran’s nipples.  
  
Syaoran moaned softly, pushing his chest in Fai’s hands. He licked his lips. “Everywhere,”  
  
Fai’s eyes darkened at the whispered plea. He slid his fingers through Syaoran’s hair slowly. “We can arrange that. Can’t we Kuro-tan?”  
  
Kurogane nodded popping the button on Syaoran’s pants. “Yes we can.” He leaned forward taking the zipper between his teeth. Kurogane pulled the zipper down releasing the first barrier between their hands and Syaoran’s cock. Syaoran panted deeply, drawn into a kiss from Fai. Fai caressed Syaoran’s chest his nails trailing against his sides lightly. Syaoran moaned melting into the kiss.  
  
Kurogane pulled on his pants Syaoran took the hint. He lifted his hips letting Kurogane pull his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Syaoran gasped in Fai’s mouth writhing against Kurogane. Kurogane leaned down placing kisses on Syaoran’s neck, his hands rubbing Syaoran’s hips.  
  
Syaoran broke the kiss gasping loudly. Fai pressed kisses on the side on Syaoran’s neck going up to his ear. “Kuro-tan’s hands feel amazing, don’t they?”  
  
“Yes,” Syaoran arched when Kurogane’s fingers brushed his cock.  
  
Fai hummed nuzzling Syaoran’s neck. “They feel wonderful inside you. It’s so good.”  
  
Syaoran panted opening his legs for Kurogane. Kurogane kissed up Syaoran’s body. His hand wrapped around Syaoran’s cock as he leaned towards Syaoran’s ear. “Fai’s lips feel better than my hands.”  
  
“T-They do?” Syaoran asked moving against Kurogane’s hand.  
  
Kurogane nodded. “His tongue does this amazing thing to your cock.”  
  
“It’s not like Kuro-puu’s fingers when they’re pressed inside you.”  
  
“He can collect your pre-com on his tongue. Then dip it in the silt.”  
  
“His fingers are so big. He can press everything.”  
  
“Fai can take you deeper down his throat. Until you down so deep he has no choice, but to swallow when you come.”  
  
“I would love to swallow you Syaoran.” Fai whispered placing a gentle, but firm grip on Syaoran’s hands.  
  
“I can’t wait to touch you.” Kurogane growled.  
  
Syaoran trembled lightly, between their words and Kurogane’s hand he wasn’t going to last long. He started panting deeply moaning “Yes” like a mantra. Syaoran’s eyes widened when Fai started rubbing against him from behind. Words caught in his throat when Kurogane stopped moving his hand, opting to grind against Syaoran instead._ _

__Syaoran’s moans grew in volume. He didn’t know when Fai and Kurogane undressed, but he wasn’t complaining. Syaoran pulled against Fai’s grip, moaning when Fai tightened it lightly. Kurogane gripped his hips grunting deeply. Fai moaned softly above him, gasping his name every other breath.  
  
Syaoran teetered towards the point where he didn’t censor his speech. “Fuck me…fuck me…I want…inside me.”  
  
Fai chuckled breathlessly. “So eager,”  
  
“Do you want both of us?” Kurogane asked his movement not letting up.  
  
“Y-Yes…ahh…yes!” Syaoran cried moving his hips frantically.  
  
Kurogane slowed down, biting his lip when he stopped. A needy moan left Syaoran’s lips. He leaned forward his brown eyes wide and dark with lust. “K-Kurogane?”  
  
“Lube, it’s important.” Kurogane ground out getting out of the bed.  
  
Fai nodded, slowly his hips down, but not stopping. “He’s right it is.”  
  
Syaoran gasped writhing and pulling against Fai’s hands. “F-Fai…wha…”  
  
“Is it too much? Do you want me to let you go?” Fai asked.  
  
“N-No,” Syaoran shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes.  
  
Fai smiled. “I’m glad it doesn’t bother you.”  
  
Syaoran grinned weakly, lying back against Fai’s chest. Everything felt surreal, but Syaoran didn’t want it to end. Kurogane returned, brushing Syaoran’s bangs out of his eyes. Syaoran looked up at the kind gesture, his eyes softening. “Kurogane,”  
  
“Syaoran,” Kurogane whispered, opening Syaoran’s legs.  
  
Syaoran panted harder, looking up at Fai. “Fai.”  
  
Fai smiled brushing his fingers against Syaoran’s cheek. “Syaoran,”  
  
Syaoran had a thought on his tongue, but it died the minute Kurogane’s slicked finger eased it’s way inside. Syaoran gasped moving his body frantically. Kurogane kissed his neck. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“He’s not, relax Syaoran, you’re in good hands.” Fai whispered rubbing Syaoran’s chest as a distraction.  
  
Syaoran relaxed against them opening his legs further. Kurogane added another finger, pushing them deeper. Syaoran writhed moving his hips against Kurogane’s fingers. Deep, needy, pants leaving his throat with each breath. Kurogane twisted his fingers, pressing something deep in Syaoran. Syaoran cried out, pulling against Fai’s hands.  
  
“Ahh…what was… that?” Syaoran panted.  
  
“Something that feels very good.” Fai whispered.  
  
“Cry out for us again.” Kurogane said thrusting his fingers again._ _

__Syaoran cried out, falling against Fai’s chest his body trembled lightly, his eyes going unfocused. Syaoran didn’t know it was possible to feel such pleasure from one spot. His nerves felt on end. He could hardly stand it, but wasn’t over yet. Kurogane continued to move his fingers until Syaoran trembled harder.  
  
Kurogane pulled his fingers out as Fai captured Syaoran’s lips in another kiss. Syaoran closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. Fai licked Syaoran’s bottom lip deepening the kiss when Syaoran opened his mouth.  
  
Kurogane watched Syaoran and Fai kiss heatedly. He slid his fingers through Syaoran’s hair pulling him away from Fai. He crushed their lips together moaning at the way Syaoran licked his bottom lip. Syaoran felt the grip loosen on his hands. He slid them in Kurogane’s hair tugging at the locks. Syaoran didn’t notice Fai slip from behind him.  
  
Fai crawled over to the lube. He coated his fingers looking over hungrily at Kurogane and Syaoran. Kurogane broke the kiss, loving the dazed look on Syaoran’s face. He pulled away moving behind Syaoran, his cock rubbing Syaoran’s entrance. Syaoran gasped, closing his eyes at the pleasure filling his body.  
  
Kurogane leaned towards Syaoran’s ear. “Look at Fai.”  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, his mouth watering at the sight before him. Fai was on his back a flush covering his face as those long fingers disappeared in his body. Fai moaned writhing against the sheets. Syaoran couldn’t believe it. Fai looked so hot, so wanton, so open. It was the first time he could read Fai’s face so clearly.  
  
Kurogane kissed the shell of Syaoran’s ear. “He’ll tease you until you can’t think. He likes to have people watch him.”  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, muffling his pants on Kurogane’s shoulder.  
  
“S-Syaoran…watch me…” Fai whispered slipping another finger in his body.  
  
Syaoran wanted to look at Fai, but didn’t know if he could keep it together. Kurogane kissed his temple. “Look at him. He wants it.”  
  
Syaoran bit his lip turning to Fai. He whimpered at the sight. Fai gripped the sheets, moving his hips to an unknown rhythm. His blue eyes bright with lust as a pink tongue wet his lips. Fai twisted on the bed whispering Syaoran and Kurogane’s names with every other breath. Syaoran wanted to be the one to make Fai writhed and arch like that.  
  
Fai pulled his fingers out slowly catching his breath for a minute. He looked over chuckling at Syaoran’s expression.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you out. I just wanted to get ready.” Fai crawled over to Syaoran. He placed his hands on Syaoran’s shoulder positioning his body over Syaoran’s cock. Syaoran panted deeply, looking up at Fai.  
  
Fai looked down with a sly smile. “Syaoran…I want to feel you too. Can I?”  
  
“Yes,” Syaoran pulled his hands again noticing he couldn’t move them.  
  
“Just feel,” Kurogane whispered rubbing against Syaoran from behind.  
  
Syaoran nodded, moaning softy his eyes widening when Fai slid on his lap. He gripped the covers as Kurogane pushed in from behind. Syaoran panted deeply resting his head on Kurogane’s shoulder. Kurogane kissed Syaoran’s temple as Fai leaned down kissing Syaoran’s neck. Syaoran moaned, trying not to pass out from the sensations washing over his body. To have both bodies against him was better than any dream. _ _

__Fai sighed in pleasure when he finished, tweaking his nipples lightly. “Hmm Syaoran feels so good. Doesn’t he, Kuro-puu?”  
  
Kurogane groaned. “Yes, shit he’s so tight.”  
  
“Oh so nice,” Fai moaned sliding his fingers through Syaoran’s hair.  
  
Syaoran gasped with Fai’s heat surrounding him and Kurogane’s cock inside him, his mind short-circuited for a second. He pulled against Kurogane’s hands with short, quick breaths. Kurogane released Syaoran’s wrists, placing kisses against the back of Syaoran’s neck. Syaoran whimpered baring more of his throat to Kurogane’s lips.  
  
Fai leaned forward kissing Syaoran’s lobe before gently biting it. Syaoran breath hitched, but he didn’t move his hands.  
  
“Syaoran, do you want to touch me? Do you want to touch Kurogane? Your cock feels so good inside me. Kuro-pon feels amazing doesn’t he.” Fai whispered sliding his fingers in Syaoran’s hair.  
  
Syaoran sighed leaning into Fai’s touch. “Yes, yes, I love it I do. I…my hands…hold…”  
  
“Hmm, did you like having your hands bound?” Fai purred nipping Syaoran’s neck.  
  
Syaoran nodded. “Yes, it felt nice.” He flushed lightly at his words. Fai chuckled lightly, kissing Syaoran’s cheek. “We can arrange that, can’t we Kuro-tan?”  
  
“Yes we can,” Kurogane whispered. The tone of his voice caused Syaoran to cry out softly. He arched against Kurogane leaning into Fai. Syaoran looked up at Fai with hazy eyes. “M-Move, please, move…t-touch me…hold my hands and f-fuck me.”  
  
Fai and Kurogane moaned, trying not to lose control in the body between them. Fai caressed Syaoran’s chest, pinching his nipples as he started to move. Kurogane thrust his hips up as Fai thrust down. Syaoran gasped, writhing between Fai and Kurogane.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Syaoran breathed arching when Kurogane bit his shoulder.  
  
“So good,” Kurogane moaned licking the spot in apology.  
  
Fai chuckled brushing his lips against Syaoran’s lightly. “Mmm, Syaoran is so deep inside me. It feels so good. I’m going to ride you harder, can I?”  
  
“Y-Yes, yes,” Syaoran panted trying to find a rhythm between Fai and Kurogane.  
  
Kurogane kissed along his shoulder moving his hips up faster. “Gonna fuck you harder, faster into Fai,”  
  
“I’m going to ride Syaoran until he fills me deep.” Fai whispered.  
  
“Fill you so deep,” Kurogane panted as he brushed Syaoran’s prostate.  
  
Syaoran cried out arching into Fai. Fai kissed Syaoran, moaning into his mouth when Syaoran hit Fai’s spot. Syaoran pulled against Kurogane’s hands his moans growing louder with each thrust. Fai broke the kiss placing his hands on Syaoran’s shoulders. He started to ride Syaoran harder, losing control with every thrust. Kurogane’s pants became deeper as he licked and nipped Syaoran’s neck._ _

__Syaoran was slowly losing control. Everything started to blur together into one pleasurable haze. Fai’s whimpers mixed with Syaoran’s moans. The long fingers Syaoran dreamed about were in his hair, on his shoulders, caressing his sides, and any other place Fai could reach. Kurogane’s voice whispered in ear all the dirty things he wanted to do.  
  
“Gonna come and lick you clean. Push my tongue deep…inside you…” Kurogane panted.  
  
Syaoran’s eyes widened at the image of Kurogane behind him tasting him after a mind-blowing fuck. “Yes,”  
  
“Want to lick your cock. Want all that cream…down my throat…” Fai whispered.  
  
Syaoran’s pants grew deeper at the image of Fai on his knees in front of him. Those blue eyes peering up at him while his tongue worked magic, pun intended, on his cock. “Yes…want to…taste you…”  
  
“Mmm, love it. Gonna…taste Kuro-puu too?” Fai whispered, crying out when Syaoran kissed his neck.  
  
“Yes, yes, faster,” Syaoran panted. He pulled against his hands, looking pleadingly at Kurogane. “Want to touch, please!”  
  
“Yeah,” Kurogane moaned releasing Syaoran’s hands. Syaoran leaned back gripping Kurogane’s arm as his fingers tangled in Fai’s hair.  
  
Syaoran cried out tugging on Fai’s hair. “Harder, please, harder.” He squeezed Kurogane’s arm as needy breaths left his mouth. Syaoran’s need crumbled Fai and Kurogane’s restraint. Their movements started to become frenzied as they inched closer to their completion. Fai’s hair stuck to the back of his neck, leaning forward for a heated kiss. His tongue danced with Syaoran’s as Syaoran tugged on Fai’s hair.  
  
Fai broke the kiss, giving Syaoran a second to catch his breath before Kurogane captured his lips in a rough kiss. Kurogane licked the room of Syaoran’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Syaoran gripped Kurogane’s arm, kissing back as his hips started to shake. Syaoran broke the kiss nipping Kurogane’s bottom lip.  
  
“I’m gonna…gonna…” Syaoran gasped.  
  
“Let go,” Kurogane grunted.  
  
“Come in me….” Fai whimpered coming with a loud cry. He arched his back riding out his orgasm. The image of Fai flushed, arching to the ceiling sent Syaoran over the edge. Syaoran cried out, coming hard as his fingers tightened in Fai’s hair. Fai whimpered falling forward against Syaoran.  
  
Watching Fai go over the edge then Syaoran, triggered Kurogane’s orgasm. Kurogane gripped Syaoran’s hips, pumping his hips a few more times before coming deep in Syaoran with a loud groan.  
  
Syaoran moaned loudly, falling back boneless against Kurogane. Kurogane fell back against the pillows, running his fingers through Syaoran’s hair. Fai leaned into the touch, smiling against Syaoran’s chest. Syaoran kissed Fai’s temple, snuggling into Kurogane. They didn’t move for a few seconds as their deep breaths filled the room._ _

__Syaoran couldn’t move he didn’t have the energy to do anything. He had enough energy to comb his fingers through Fai’s hair. Fai looked up with a lazy smile. “Did you like it Syaoran-kun?”  
  
Syaoran nodded. “I did, it was amazing.”  
  
Kurogane grunted, kissing Syaoran’s temple.  
  
“That means Kurogane liked it too.” Fai said.  
  
“You really liked it, if you’re using my name.” Kurogane said.  
  
Fai chuckled, trailing his fingers on Syaoran’s arm. “I did, Syaoran-kun felt so nice. I can’t wait to do it again. That is, if Syaoran-kun would like to?”  
  
Kurogane turned to Syaoran the same question in his eyes. Syaoran blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. “Hmm?”  
  
“We didn’t tire you out, did we?” Fai whispered brushing his lips against Syaoran’s lightly.  
  
Syaoran kissed back with a soft moan. He pulled back with a hazy smile.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t object to another time.” He closed his eyes, resting against Kurogane’s chest.  
  
“Me either,” Kurogane whispered.  
  
“I agree,” Fai whispered, leaning up to kiss Kurogane. Kurogane returned it, cradling the back of Fai’s head. Fai leaned into Kurogane’s touch being mindful of Syaoran. Syaoran opened his eyes to Fai and Kurogane kissing deeply. He moaned softly, watching their tongues dance around each other.  
  
Fai broke the kiss, turning to Syaoran with a sly smile. “Hmm, do you want to go again? I wouldn’t mind.” He kissed Syaoran’s collarbone softly.  
  
“Can we go again after a nap and shower?” Syaoran flushed lightly looking between Fai and Kurogane for the answer.  
  
Fai smiled, kissing the corner of Syaoran’s mouth. “Of course,”  
  
Kurogane smirked, leaning down to kiss Syaoran. “Sounds good,”  
  
Syaoran grinned, resting back against Kurogane’s chest. Fai took a breath getting out of Syaoran’s lap. Kurogane lifted Syaoran up slipping out of him. Syaoran gasped at the loss, but settled back against Kurogane’s chest. Fai walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. Kurogane wrapped an arm around Syaoran’s waist, settling against the pillows. Fai returned with a washcloth to clean them.  
  
Syaoran shifted lightly, but didn’t move much during clean up. His eyes grew heavy as Fai and Kurogane finished the clean up. Fai walked to the bathroom as Kurogane maneuvered Syaoran onto the bed. Syaoran curled up against Kurogane sighing contently. Fai returned curling up against Syaoran. Fai placed an arm around Syaoran, linking his fingers with Kurogane’s. The warmth of Fai and Kurogane lured Syaoran to sleep._ _

__Syaoran stirred, nuzzling into the warmth around him. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into Kurogane’s sleeping face. Syaoran noticed how different Kurogane looked in his sleep. Kurogane looked relaxed, his regular frown gone replaced by a calm look. Syaoran reached up touching Kurogane’s lips gently. He gasped when Kurogane kissed his fingers.  
  
“Hey, did you sleep well?” Kurogane said his voice rough with sleep.  
  
“Yeah I did. Did you?” Syaoran asked.  
  
Kurogane nodded. “I did. Are you sore?”  
  
“A little, but it’s nothing too bad.” Syaoran said.  
  
“I have some ointment if you need to use it.” Kurogane said.  
  
“I used it on Syaoran-kun before I fell asleep.” Fai mumbled draping his arm over Syaoran’s waist.  
  
Syaoran flushed lightly, running his fingers through Fai’s hair. “Thank you,”  
  
Fai looked up with his patent lazy smile. “No problem Syaoran-kun, though there is something we need to discuss.”  
  
“What?” Syaoran asked feeling his stomach twist in knots. They want to get rid of me already.  
  
“We need to discuss your illicit feelings towards your parents, young man.” Fai said, laughing when Kurogane grunted irritably. “Not this again. Is this a fantasy of yours or something?”  
  
“Maybe,” Fai said wiggling his eyebrows. Kurogane sighed as Syaoran laughed. Things weren’t as bad as Syaoran originally thought. He couldn’t wait to see what lied ahead. However, Syaoran didn’t think he could give Sakura any details. It would make him the color of a tomato.  
  
“Hey Syaoran-kun,” Fai said.  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“How do you feel about handcuffs?” Fai asked casually.  
  
Syaoran flushed as Kurogane chuckled. Syaoran knew there would never be a dull moment in the future._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Original source: Clamp Kink Meme


End file.
